


One Shots

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Teen Wolf Collections [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: A series of Stiles Stilinski being hurt, etc.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822288
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	One Shots

Hey so I am doing a Teen Wolf fanfic but I will only do:

1\. Stiles kidnapped

2\. Hurt Stiles

3\. Stiles gets bitten

4\. Losing a parent

5\. Stiles being with Derek or Scott

If anyone has requests please send them.


End file.
